Un regalo para siempre
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Hikari adora la navidad, Yamato evita por todos los medios recordarla. Para ella es recordar felicidad, para el es recordar tristeza; para ella es magia, para el será, con su ayuda, algo mas que soledad." [Regalo para el "Intercambio Navideño 2015" del Foro: "Proyecto 1-8"]
1. Sospresas

**Buenas. Aquí me presento con una nueva historia, una que esta ambientada en la temporada navideña y que fue producto de un intercambio de regalos. Siendo sinceros, no era la primera pareja que hubiera elegido para adentrarme a este fandom, pero me encanta asi que fue todo un gusto escribir.**

 **Espero les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.** Este fic es para _jacque-kari_ , por el "Intercambio Navideño" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

 **Disclaimer: Digimon** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y empresas Bandai, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Hikari adora la navidad, Yamato evita por todos los medios recordarla. Para ella es recordar felicidad, para el es recordar tristeza; para ella es magia, para el será, con su ayuda, algo mas que soledad."_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1. Sorpresas en vísperas de navidad**_

Miró el reloj por enésima ocasión en la última hora, observando desde su muñeca al gran letrero los horarios de los vuelos retrasados en el aeropuerto central de Nueva York. A su alrededor las personas adoptaban la misma posición, esperando sus vuelos que, desde hace un par de horas, sabían que estarían retrasados por tiempo indefinido debido a las inclemencias del clima invernal que cubría la ciudad. El repiqueteo en las losas del suelo no se hizo esperar a la par que los minutos pasaran y mientras esperaba en vano un milagro que terminara con el mal clima imaginó como su hermano tomaría la noticia de que no podría llegar a la fiesta de navidad que él y sus amigos habían organizado.

Pero no era su culpa. La tormenta había llegado sin previo aviso a la ciudad y la nevada que apenas hace algunas horas no era más que un bello fondo en una foto navideña, se había convertido en una horrible tempestad que no permitía ver más allá de dos metros al frente.

Hikari suspiro exasperada. Su viaje no podía haber comenzado de la mejor manera. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, el diplomado por el que viajara a Estados Unidos no comenzó con el pie derecho. Desde su llegada al país de las oportunidades, uno tras otro accidente dio rienda suelta a una cadena de eventos desastrosos y sucesos bochornosos que la hizo imaginar la mujer con más mala suerte del planeta. Desde el café volcado en el avión, hasta la perdida de sus maletas al llegar al aeropuerto, todo lo sucedido le había hecho ser una creyente ferviente de la famosa ley de Murphy.

Pero ella no era ni seria nunca supersticiosa. La serie de sucesos también había traído consigo algunas cosas buenas, como por ejemplo que se chocara con el mismo director de la universidad de Harvard o que incluso tropezara y su bebida caliente terminara sobre su blusa favorita; no que eso fuera algo bueno, pero gracias a su pequeño percance, el amable hombre con quien chocó le consiguió un buen descuento en un hotel de cinco estrellas cerca del Times Square.

De ahí en adelante todo transcurrió con aparente normalidad. Su suerte, sino mejoró, al menos no se consideró como mala. Acudió a las conferencias con relativa calma, conoció a muchos docentes y aprendió nuevas técnicas de enseñanza. En resumen, todo el sufrimiento valió la pena.

Hasta ahora.

Estaba sola, varada un veintidós de diciembre en el aeropuerto de una ciudad que desconocía y con solo unos cuantos dólares en la bolsa. Definitivamente si esto no era mala suerte, entonces no sabía que lo era. Taichí la iba a matar y lo peor de todo es que faltaría a la fiesta que todos sus amigos organizaron.

" _Estimados pasajeros con destino a Japón. Debido al mal clima el vuelo de las 1030hrs se vio retrasado. Lamentamos el imprevisto"_

Y de nuevo el altoparlante hizo aviso de su desdicha. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría habría regresado hace un día, pero el clima era tan cambiante que simplemente no lo esperó. Apenas hace un día se sentía un clima templado que invitaba a usar un ligero abrigo, pero ahora, unas doce horas después se requería andar con chamarras esquimales y gorros para no sufrir algún grado de hipotermia.

—Esto no podría ser peor —susurró a sabiendas del riesgo de citar aquella frase tan maldita en muchas películas cómicas. Pero llegados a este punto y observando la situación en la que se encontraba, era difícil que algo empeorara.

Observó la pantalla de su móvil que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Suspiró resignada, tendría que comunicarle a su familia el retraso de su vuelo y probablemente a sus amigos la razón del por qué no asistirá a la fiesta.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala de espera del aeropuerto donde se hallaban los teléfonos públicos, llamar desde su celular a otro país le resultaría demasiado caro. Taichi se enfadaría en gran medida pero era mejor decirle ahora que muy probablemente no llegaría para navidad a que se enterara justamente el día de noche buena. Además, no quería preocupar a sus padres más de la cuenta, de por si el hecho de viajar hasta otro continente y estar sola en un país desconocido los tenía en vela. Como bien decía aquel dicho: "a mal paso darle prisa".

Descolgó el auricular y colocó las monedas dispuesta a discar aquel número que la estuvo persiguiendo cada día desde que llegara. Espero mientras aquel monótono sonido de espera sonaba y cuando la voz de su hermano mayor se dejó escuchar a través del auricular toda idea de cómo comunicarle la noticia abandono su cerebro.

" _¿Hikari? ¿Eres tú?"_ preguntó la voz adormilada de Taichi al otro lado del auricular. _"Claro que eres tú, eres la única que me llamaría desde América"._

—Hola hermano —respondió ella a sabiendas que probablemente allá era poco antes del alba. —¿Cómo están todos por allá?

" _Bien, todos estamos bien. Estas a punto de tomar tu vuelo, ¿no es así?"._

Hikari suspiró. Era hora de la verdad; ahora sabría si la amaba de verdad o si la desterraría para siempre. —Bien, sobre eso… hay una tormenta terrible y el vuelo se retrasó de forma indefinida.

Listo, ya estaba. Que fuera lo que el destino deparara para su situación familiar ahora que su hermano la odiaba. Esperó un par de minutos se sintió desfallecer. Su hermano seguía guardando silencio, como si la noticia hubiera sido más grande de lo que ella esperara.

—¿Taichi? —preguntó con miedo. —¿Hermano? ¿Estas enfadado?

El silencio volvió a inundar la conversación. Hikari observó aterrada hacia el teléfono esperando ver que le habían colgado, pero los segundos seguían avanzando y cuando estaba por gritar, el sonido inconfundible de un fuerte ronquido se dejó escuchar a través del auricular.

—¡Taichi! —gruñó exasperada. Ella se hallaba preocupada por su reacción y el inconsciente se dormía al teléfono. Tenía en cuanta que en Japón debía ser de madrugada, estaban atrasados unas siete u ocho horas, pero de todas maneras, no tenía por qué quedarse dormido.

" _¿Qué? ¿Quién? Oh cielos, perdón hermanita… ayer me desvelé platicando con Sora; ¡vendrá desde Kioto!"._

Hikari sonrió contra el teléfono. Sabía que su hermano tenía un flechazo por su mejor amiga y eso la hacía muy feliz, para ella, no existía mejor persona que Sora para su querido hermano.

" _¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo llegaras? ¡Tienes que ayudarme a preparar lo de la fiesta… no tengo nada!"._

Y con tan pocas preguntas sintió un escalofrió nada sano recorrerle la espalda. En el fondo sabía que su hermano no diría nada hiriente, pero así como tenía en cuenta ese hecho, también sabía que su hermano era algo tonto y borde, al estar enfadado no media su boca y podía soltar aquellos discursos soporíferos que tanto odiaba.

—Sí, sobre eso —comenzó rezando a todo dios habido y por haber. —Hay una tormenta muy fuerte que llegó de improviso y todos los vuelos están retrasados.

Hikari sintió una eternidad a la espera de la respuesta de su hermano, tanto que temió que se hubiera vuelto a dormir. Estaba por reclamarle otra vez por su falta de atención cuando la voz de Taichi se dejó escuchar.

" _¿Y que harás entonces? ¿Tienes donde quedarte? ¿No te hace falta dinero?"._

Tanta fue sorpresa que observó el número discado en el teléfono para ver si era el de su hermano y no estaba hablando con otra persona, pero no, era el celular de Taichi. Era inaudito, su hermano siempre se había preocupado por ella, lo tenía en claro, pero también siempre gritaba y pataleaba cuando no sucedía lo que deseaba. ¿Desde cuándo su hermano mayor se había vuelto tan… maduro?

—Taichi… —dijo con cuidado. —¿No estas enfadado?

" _Claro que sí, ¡joder!" se escuchó el grito en el auricular. "Pero tampoco es tu culpa… aunque pudiste haberlo prevenido"._

—No podía, apenas el diplomado término ayer. Ni siquiera los meteorólogos previnieron la tormenta.

Si hasta parecía magia en verdad. El día de ayer había sido soleado, con un viento templado que llegaba desde el norte y refrescaba en demasía el ambiente. Sin embargo, el día de hoy amaneció nublado, con cientos de nubes grises invadiendo el cielo y amenazando con una monumental nevada.

" _Regresa a tu hotel entonces, hermanita. ¿Aun tienes dinero? ¿No necesitas más?"_

—No te preocupes hermano, regresare a donde me hospedé en días anteriores —respondió enternecida por la preocupación. —Y por el dinero aún tengo un poco y si, no te preocupes tengo la tarjeta.

" _Bien, cuídate mucho entonces. Cualquier cosa llámame por favor"._

—Claro hermano, por favor avísale a nuestros padres. Estaremos en contacto.

Colgó el auricular con una sonrisa. Después de todo, sus miedos habían sido mal infundados; su hermano estaba madurando y eso la alegraba mucho. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que no había pasado más de diez minutos desde la última vez que observó la hora. Miro hacia fuera del aeropuerto y la tormenta que no disminuía en absoluto le daba la bienvenida.

Salió del edificio resuelta a regresar a su hotel, esperanzada con que su habitación no hubiera sido ocupada en las últimas dos horas. Tomó un taxi y desde ahí se dirigió hacia el Times Square. El camino se hizo muy tranquilo, dejando pasar los minutos mientras observaba los inmensos edificios que no terminaban de sorprenderle; a las personas que, pese a la terrible nevada, salían a la calle para continuar sus vidas o incluso a las personas que se disfrazaban de Santa Claus para cantar villancicos en las esquinas.

Esto era lo que más le agradaba de las fechas decembrinas. No importaba que tan mal estuviera el clima; si había calor, lluvia o una tormenta de nieve, la gente continuaba su vida con una pizca más de felicidad dentro de sí. Porque estas fechas, fuera por la razón que fuera, invitaban a sonreír un poco más frecuente y un poco más grande.

Amaba los días de diciembre. No había mucho calor que te hacia sudar y el clima era bueno y bonito. Las personas saludaban más e incluso decían "buenos días" más de lo normal. Los niños sonreían más aunque pareciera imposible, únicamente por la mera ilusión inocente de ver a Papá Noel o por el mero hecho de recibir regalos. Las familias se unían para celebrar y si no se podía, movían cielo y tierra para que aquella persona especial estuviera en la mesa. Justo como la navidad del año pasado donde por razones de la universidad no pudo asistir a la cena de navidad y su familia no solo viajó a una provincia alejada del país, sino que trajeron la cena navideña hasta su departamento. Taichí había dicho que sólo fue porque sería aburrido tener una cena sin todos los integrantes de la familia, pero sabía que fue su hermano quien convenció a todos y arreglo todo para viajar.

Por eso amaba estas fechas. Por qué una magia de amor, felicidad, fe y esperanza invadía los corazones de cada persona. Tal vez era un pensamiento muy inocente e ingenuo de su parte, pero le gustaba pensar eso, le daba fuerzas.

Paseó su vista por la acera, observando a todos los transeúntes caminar para llegar a su destino. Algunas personas caminaban tranquilamente, otros escuchaban música con sus audífonos, incluso había algunos corriendo y esquivando a la gente, como aquel rubio que por poco y atropella a una viejecita. Sonrió divertida cuando el chico en cuestión se volteó aterrado para pedir disculpas. El taxi siguió avanzando y antes de perderlo de vista, juró ver en aquel rostro a alguien familiar.

Pronto llegaron a su destino; pagó el monto establecido y bajo del vehículo adentrándose en el edificio y avanzando hacia la recepción. Sabía que el hotel de cinco estrellas era algo costoso, con solo ver el vestíbulo adornado con motivos navideños y el inmenso árbol que se alzaba en medio del lugar debía serlo. Afortunadamente tuvo la ayuda de uno de los gerentes para hospedarse en ese lugar, dudaba en verdad que algún otro hotel tuviera habitaciones libres en estas fechas.

—Buenos días —dijo la amable recepcionista sacándola de su ensimismamiento. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?

Hikari sonrió amable. —Sí, vera me preguntaba si aún tienen habitaciones disponibles.

La recepcionista asintió mientras tecleaba velozmente en un ordenador. Por dentro, Hikari rezaba para que su cuarto se mantuviera desocupado. Curiosa, se alzó sobre las puntas de sus zapatos para intentar alcanzar a ver la pantalla del ordenador.

—Lo lamento señorita, nuestra última habitación fue ocupada hace no más de media hora.

Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo justo como cuando llego al digimundo; velozmente y de sopetón. Recargó su cabeza en el mostrador abatida. En verdad dudaba encontrar habitaciones libres un veintidós de diciembre en el mero centro de Nueva York.

—Disculpe, ¿no sabrá si hay habitaciones libres en algún otro hotel?

La recepcionista asintió amable y volvió a teclear en el ordenador. Hikari aun guardaba esperanzas pero con cada segundo que pasaba estas disminuían en gran medida y el rostro de la joven al otro lado del mostrador no le ayudaba con tantas gesticulaciones que hacía.

—Lo siento señorita, son vísperas de navidad y es difícil saberlo con tantas reservaciones —respondió la joven conciliadora. —Le recomiendo preguntar directamente, es más seguro.

Hikari asintió rendida. No había más que pudiera hacer en ese momento y la idea de pasar tiempo en el aeropuerto o costearse una suite de aquellas que solo millonarios podían pagar no le gustaba en absoluto. La tormenta no duraría solo un par de horas, de eso estaba segura. Caminó hacia la salida después de despedirse de la amable joven y marchó por la cera sin un rumbo fijo. La zona en la que se hallaba rebosaba de hoteles así que, con fuerzas renovadas se dirigió a cada uno de ellos con la esperanza en encontrar un techo donde poder descansar.

Cabe mencionar que no tuvo suerte.

Ya era mediodía cuando, rendida se dispuso a comer el almuerzo que su estómago rogaba por tener. Se había levantado tan temprano para tomar su vuelo que solamente había tomado un té, por lo cual, casi cinco horas después estaba resintiendo la falta de alimento.

Así, sentada en una pequeña cafetería y con el hambre calmada se dispuso a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Tendría que salir de la capital para encontrar un hotel barato en la autopista, aunque en verdad eso le daba un poco de miedo. ¿Quién sabe qué lugares podría encontrar o en qué estado se encontrarían?

El celular en su bolsillo comenzó a timbrar y en la pantalla observó el número de su hermano. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a llamar para saber de su situación.

—Hola hermano —saludó al contestar.

" _Hola Hikari. ¿Cómo estás?"_

Hikari suspiro antes de responder. —Sinceramente no del todo bien, los hoteles en el centro de la ciudad están completamente llenos; aun no eh buscado más allá, pero sospecho será la misma historia.

" _Bueno, tal vez tenga una solución. Hable con Yamato, ¿lo recuerdas? Esta ahora mismo viviendo en Nueva York, seguro puede dejarte una habitación en su departamento"._

Hikari se sorprendió por la noticia. Hacia un año entero que no sabía del mejor amigo de su hermano. Lo último que supo fue que vino a Estados Unidos para continuar su carrera como astronauta o astronomía. La idea por un momento le pareció descabellada, aunque quedarse en casa de un hombre, por muy amigo que fuera de su hermano, no era del todo correcto. Además, seguramente estaría ocupado por el trabajo o planeando una cena de navidad con algún pariente o pareja; ella no podía llegar como "Taichi por su casa" y quedarse ahí.

—No creo que deba Taichi, irrumpir así en la casa de alguien… —ella dudaba de verdad en aceptar la idea, pero tampoco tenía mucho de donde elegir, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

" _Vamos, incluso Takeru dio el visto bueno. Ya habló con él y está de acuerdo, no puedes quedarte en un motel en la autopista, Hikari"._

—Pero no quiero molestarlo en sus estudios o su trabajo. Además, creo que la tormenta no durará solo un día. No quiero molestarlo.

" _Hermanita, tranquila. Yamato probablemente ni siquiera este ahí mucho tiempo, puede que tengas su departamento para ti sola"._

—Sinceramente eso no me tranquiliza hermano.

Y es que la verdad, estaba sumamente nerviosa. No conocía mucho al amigo de su hermano. Yamato siempre había sido un misterio para ella, visto solo como el amigo de Taichi o el hermano mayor de Takeru. Alguien muy serio y sombrío, incluso podría decir que algo taciturno, pero también con una actitud explosiva cuando se enfadaba o alguien lo necesitaba. Hasta donde ella recordaba, Yamato era un chico muy popular; habia sido el líder de una banda muy afamada en Japón hace algunos años y las chicas lo perseguían en grupo, aunque nunca supo de una pareja oficial.

"Bien, busca algo y deja a Yamato como última opción. Sólo es en caso de que no puedas encontrar nada, hermanita".

Hikari asintió a sabiendas que su hermano no podía verla y se despidió. La idea no era tan descabellada. Dejaría al amigo de su hermano como último recurso. Terminó su almuerzo y pagó la cuenta antes de dirigirse a la salida del estacionamiento. Observó las calles que rodeaban los edificios con aire enérgico y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; era temprano y faltaban muchas horas para el anochecer, tenía el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un buen lugar donde hospedarse.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

El crepúsculo llegó mucho antes de lo esperado, sorprendiéndola con la guardia baja y en un barrio no muy concurrido de las calles de Nueva York. Había buscado en todos y cada uno de los hoteles alrededor del centro de Nueva York, preguntando con un fluido ingles por las direcciones de algunos otros que estuvieran un poco más alejados, pero ni siquiera en esos había tenido suerte. Todos y cada uno estaban llenos o apartados, ya con reservaciones hechas desde hacía meses.

Entonces, armada solamente con unas decenas de dólares en efectivo había comprado un mapa turístico y comenzado a caminar, recorriendo las calles y alejándose cada vez más del centro de la ciudad. Adentrándose en un área que, a simple vista no era del todo segura.

Dejo atrás las calles abarrotadas de gente en abrigo y los muchos "Santa Claus" cantando villancicos para entrar a un mundo de calles abandonadas, farolas fundidas y esquinas abarrotadas de basura. Llegados a este punto, sabía que la mejor idea era aceptar la mano que se le tendía y acudir rauda y presurosa al cobijo del departamento de Yamato.

Alzó la mano cuando a lo lejos vio los faroles de un taxi y se subió, mencionando la dirección que su hermano había enviado a su móvil. Eran cerca de las siete de la noche y se dio cuenta que había estado rondando perdida por casi ocho horas en un lugar que desconocía, exponiéndose a peligros que no se imaginaba. Sin duda alguna tenía algo de lo temerario de su hermano.

Pronto llegaron a un edificio a unas cuadras de Times Square. Hikari pagó y se apeó del vehículo, dándose cuenta que hace algunas horas había pasado por ese mismo lugar en su infructuosa búsqueda de un hotel. El taxi marchó lejos y ella permaneció un momento observando la gran construcción.

Era un edificio de departamentos no muy ostentoso pero se veía su clase. Fácilmente abarcaba unos veinte pisos y desde la calle se podían observar los grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la ciudad. Con paso calmo entro al vestíbulo y si por fuera el edificio se veía normal, por dentro lo halló increíblemente acogedor y hogareño. Sillones de terciopelo y lino, acomodados a lo largo y ancho de la estancia, con paredes en un blanco impoluto cubiertas de diversas obras que, estaba segura, había visto en su vida y que no por eso dejaban de ser magnificas.

Una pequeña risa la sacó de su fascinación y noto a una joven azabache que descansaba detrás del mostrador. Hikari se acercó un poco hacia la recepcionista, avergonzada por haber sido pillada en la contemplación de tan bello lugar.

—Buenas noches señorita, bienvenida —saludo la chica. —¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Buenas noches. Soy Hikari Yagami, disculpe las molestias pero quería preguntar si aquí vive Yamato Ishida.

La joven azabache abrió la boca sorprendida ganándose una dudosa mirada de Hikari. Asintió enérgicamente y rebusco entre las pequeñas gavetas. Hikari la observaba curiosa, preguntándose qué era lo que buscaba y por qué lucia tan sorprendida.

—Disculpe, si vive aquí ¿no es así? Tal vez me equivoque de dirección.

—¡No, no! Disculpe, es que me sorprendió señorita —dijo la chica disculpándose con gestos algo exagerados. —El señor Ishida no recibe visitas, pero me comentó que alguien llegaría para hospedarse con él y cuando se presentara, le diera la llave del departamento.

Hikari no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas al escuchar el "hospedarse con el"; no quería que la jovencita se diera malos entendidos con aquel razonamiento.

—Sí, Yamato Ishida es un buen amigo de mi hermano y me permitió hospedarme en su departamento al no encontrar un hotel —se excusó sintiéndose nerviosa por la sola idea de estar con el rubio. —Es muy considerado de su parte.

—Ya veo, bueno, es una lástima. Aquí tiene la llave señorita, es el piso once; cualquier cosa que necesite puede llamarme.

—Claro muchas gracias —respondió tomando la llave. —¿Sabe si está en el departamento?

La joven recepcionista se llevó la mano al mentón en actitud pensativa. —Hasta donde recuerdo salió a cenar; regresara a un par de horas, seguramente.

Hikari asintió agradeciendo con un murmullo, preguntándose a que se refería la jovencita con "era una lástima" y por qué razón Yamato regresaba siempre tan tarde. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y comenzó a avanzar hacia los elevadores que se hallaban atravesando un pasillo al lado del vestíbulo. Se adentró en cubículo y pulso el piso al cual se dirigía.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron presentando ante ella un pequeño vestíbulo y una puerta de madera blanca. A los lados de esta, había dos macetas con algunos helechos y nada más. Supuso que tal vez Yamato no era una persona que colocara muchas decoraciones, después de todo hasta donde sabia vivía solo y se enfocaba completamente en trabajar. Tal vez dentro sería un poco más armonioso.

Colocó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta adentrándose al departamento. Dentro estaba oscuro y frio, la calefacción no estaba encendida y el olor a humedad inundaba el ambiente. Extendió su mano a los lados intentando encontrar el interruptor para encender la luz y cuando el pequeño foco prendió, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante la estancia.

Por un lado estaba en perfecto orden, todo metódicamente colocado en su sitio. Desde los libros acomodados en el pequeño librero hasta los cojines sobre el sillón. Por el otro lado, no había ningún adorno en las paredes, no había cuadros ni pinturas, ningún adorno y ningún árbol de navidad. Si, admitía que era un lugar sofisticado pero al mismo tiempo lóbrego, desprovisto de aquel toque hogareño que sobraba en el vestíbulo del edificio.

Permaneció en la estancia preguntándose si debía avanzar más o permanecer ahí hasta que el dueño del departamento llegara. Era un locura, claro está, por lo cual optó por dirigirse a la pequeña sala donde un sillón de piel reposaba frente a un gran televisor. Observó a todos lados, esperando encontrar alguna señal que le indicara donde se quedaría o algo, hasta que vio el comedor donde un pequeño papel se mostraba.

Camino hasta allí, esperando que aquella hoja de papel le indicara algunas pistas de que hacer a continuación.

—"Hikari —comenzó a le leer la prolija letra de Yamato. —Taichi me comentó tu situación. Siéntete libre de tomar lo que necesites. No tengo otra habitación así que utilizaras la mía, no te preocupes que yo usare el sillón. Llegare tarde. Yamato".

No pudo evitar reír un poco ante la simplicidad de la nota. Con solamente ese pequeño papel y la visión de su hogar, podía saber que su amigo rubio era simple y practico. A veces no entendía como alguien como él pudo haber escrito esas hermosas letras que otrora escribió cuando fundo su banda de rock.

Dejó la nota sobre el pequeño comedor y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y tenía un poco de hambre. Abrió el refrigerador y como supuso, solo había lo indispensable para que un hombre adulto viviera, es decir, algunas carnes frías, nada de verduras, unas latas de soda, botes de leche y algunos frascos con lo que parecían ser sobras de días pasados. Buscó sobre el electrodoméstico y encontró el cereal. Decidida, decidió comer un poco, después de todo era rápido y sencillo de preparar, además, así ensuciaba menos platos.

Comió tranquilamente, observando a detalle cada parte del departamento. Preguntándose en silencio que tanto había cambiado su compañero de aventuras y cuanto más descubriría de el en estos días. Finalizó su cena y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Si era sincera consigo misma, no sabía que tan correcto era adentrarse sin permiso en los aposentos del rubio, aunque el abiertamente estuvo de acuerdo en la nota que dejase sobre el comedor.

Entró al que parecía el único cuarto del lugar y ya dentro encendió la luz, no pudiendo evitar notar y sonreír un poco al ver sobre algunas cómodas modelos a escala de planetas o algunas figurillas de la guerra de las galaxias. Era algo curioso de notar, toda aquella falta de personalidad en todo el departamento, pero tantos gustos y detalles reflejados en su habitación.

Recordaba que el hermano mayor de Takeru era algo terco y obstinado, así como muy sobreprotector con aquellos que le importaban, no importaba si este fuera solo un pequeño y diminuto instrumento musical. Tal vez venia de ahí la manía de mantener todo en perfecto orden, aunque si fuera así, no entendía como el rubio había cedido tan fácilmente la habitación, teniendo en cuenta que algunas valiosas se hallaban en ese lugar.

Dejó su maleta a un lado de la cama y tomó asiento. Tenía que hablar con su hermano, pero por esta ocasión lo haría desde su celular, aunque saliera algo costoso; no podía llamar desde el departamento de su amigo. Marcó el número y después de unos segundos la voz de su hermano se dejó escuchar.

" _¡Hermanita! Ya me tenías preocupado"_

—Ya estoy en casa de Yamato, solo te quería avisar hermano —explicó, notando unos pequeños retratos en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación.

" _Me alegro que aceptaras la idea, no quería que anduvieras rondando por los barrios bajos y peligrosos de la ciudad"_

Para este momento, Hikari ya no ponía mucha atención a la conversación de su hermano. Las fotos frente a ella la habían atrapado en un mundo de ternura y sonrisas que solo le hacían sentir cálido el corazón. Cinco fotos descansaban frente a ella, todas y cada una mostrando un fragmento de la vida del rubio.

Tomó la de apariencia más antigua entre sus manos, observando en está una familia unida en la cual ambos padres abrazaban a los niños por igual. Donde los pequeños rubios sonreían con la ilusión típica de la infancia y la inocencia perenne de esa edad. Sabía, por Takeru, que ambos hermanos fueron separados cuando sus padres se divorciaron, viéndose únicamente en vacaciones. Por un momento, la idea le apretó el pecho, sabiendo que esa sensación en nada se comparaba con el dolor de aquella familia que ahora se encontraba separada.

Observó las demás fotos, encontrándose con un Yamato que dejó de sonreír de aquella manera tan grande y alegre. Ahora el chico se mostraba serio, taciturno, como si hubiera perdido todo aquel brillo de antaño. Sin embargo y pese a todo, parecía que algo de aquella luz regresaba a sus ojos y a su sonrisa cuando veía a su hermano, el último resquicio de su familia unida.

Tomó la última foto y sonrió ante la imagen que su hermano también tenía en su habitación, y estaba segura, que igual que los demás niños elegidos. Aquella foto al final de su aventura en el Digimundo, después de toda esa gran aventura. Y aunque creyó que la sonrisa de Yamato se encontraría apagada por la despedida de sus amigos, se encontró con una de las sonrisas más brillantes que hubiera visto. Una sonrisa que, en su interior sabía, podía contagiar su brillo a los demás.

No supo porque o cual fue la razón, pero quiso ser la causa de una sonrisa tan hermosa.

" _¡Hikari!"_ llamó la voz de su hermano en el auricular. _"¿Sigues ahí?"_

—Perdón hermano, me distraje un poco —se disculpó un tanto avergonzada, dándose cuenta de la línea de pensamientos que tenía con respecto al rubio.

" _Como sea, te decía que me hables por cualquier cosa; esperemos mañana el clima este mejor y puedas regresar"_

—Claro hermano —respondió para despedirse y colgar la llamada.

Observó el reloj de la pared que marcaba las diez de la noche. Según la recepcionista, Yamato vendría cerca de media noche. Un bostezó la invadió y supuso que lo mejor era dormir un poco ya que estaba algo cansada. Tomó un baño rápido, se colocó su pijama y al recostarse, dejándose cubrir por el placentero sopor del calor de las sabanas, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella foto, donde un Yamato que no conocía le sonreía a la cámara, con un brillo deslumbrante y que rivalizaba con su propia luz.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto la introducción? Espero te guste querida amiga, como dije antes fue un reto muy entretenido.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


	2. Momentos

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo prometido. El plan era subirlo hace algunos días pero estuve viajando y pues no había ni computadora ni internet, solo celular y desde ahí no se puede hacer nada. Así no se puede jajajajaja.**

 **Este fic es para _jacque-kari_ , por el "Intercambio Navideño" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y empresas Bandai, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Hikari adora la navidad, Yamato evita por todos los medios recordarla. Para ella es recordar felicidad, para el es recordar tristeza; para ella es magia, para el será, con su ayuda, algo mas que soledad."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Un momento inolvidable**

Despertó con el sonido de los cubiertos al golpear los platos, así como también con el olor de un delicioso café que le hizo sonreír. Estiró sus brazos y piernas cual gato, sopesando la idea de quedarse en aquella cómoda y calentita cama inundada de un misterioso y a la vez, dulce aroma que no podía reconocer. Si esperaba un poco más, seguro Taichi entraría a su habitación a despertarla y ahí le diría que quería el desayuno en la cama, su hermano se pondría cascarrabias con frases como "no soy tu chacha" pero al final aceptaría de buen agrado su petición.

La luz del sol llegó a sus ojos y se preguntó si había dejado las persianas abiertas la noche anterior. No le dio importancia y únicamente volteó la mirada para continuar con su sueño. Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con una impoluta blancura rodeando la cama y como si de un rayo la tocara, se dio cuenta que esta no era su recamara.

Como si fuera impulsada por un resorte se sentó sobre el colchón y observó a todos lados, recordando todo lo sucedido el día de ayer y como, ante la falta de un lugar donde dormir llegó al departamento del amigo de su hermano y durmió en su propia cama.

Seguramente Yamato había llegado la noche anterior y la halló dormida a sus anchas. Se tapó el rostro con las manos intentando aliviar esa sensación de vergüenza al pensar que el rubio pudo haberla encontrado dormida. ¿Y si había entrado a la habitación? Observó alarmada su vestimenta suspirando de alivio; su pijama no era nada reveladora.

—¿Hikari? —llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta después de unos leves toques. —Preparé el desayuno, si gustas.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Sabia, por palabras de su hermano y el propio Takeru, que Yamato bajo toda esa frivolidad y seria mirada, se hallaba alguien muy considerado, amable y respetuoso. Tal vez Yamato era de ese tipo de chicos que necesitan ser ganados para mostrarse como en verdad eran. Sonrió, tal vez no fuera algo correcto, pero la actitud del rubio le recordó a un pequeño perrito que tuvieron cuando pequeños.

Fue una tarde lluviosa donde Taichi recogió un pequeño cachorrito de camino a casa. Por obvias razones su madre había pegado el grito en cielo, pero Taichi como buen hijo que era hizo lo mismo y, al final y poniendo muchas condiciones, sus padres decidieron darle techo por esa noche.

Decir que estaba contenta fue poco, sin embargo la alegría no le duró demasiado al ver como aquel cachorro era sumamente cariñoso con su hermano mayor y a ella le gruñía como si fuera a hacerle daño. Lloró como muestra típica de inocencia y ante el desconcierto de su hermano, decidieron preguntarle a su padre quien, armado de paciencia les explicó que el pequeño, así como muchas personas, había sido lastimado y no confiaba en los demás. Sólo aquellos que le mostraran amor y cariño podrían ganar lo mismo de él. Le costó varias horas de caricias y mimos ganarse su confianza pero obtuvo su recompensa al final; el pequeño cachorro ahora jugaba con ella tanto como lo hacía con su hermano.

Y viendo ahora su situación, conociendo un poco al amigo de su hermano, le daba un poco de gracia compararlo con un pequeño can. Porque Yamato era alguien cerrado a los demás, alguien que bajaba todas sus barreras cuando se sentía en confianza y, aunque no fuera de su incumbencia, le intrigaba de sobremanera el conocer aquella faceta del rubio.

Terminó su baño y cambio su ropa, justo para salir cuando Yamato colocaba el ultimo plato sobre la mesa. Grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con casi un banquete, muy diferente a lo que usualmente desayunaban en su casa.

—Sinceramente no sabía que querías, así que prepare varios platillos —sonrió Yamato ganándose su atención.

—No debiste, es demasiado.

—No te preocupes, Takeru tenía la costumbre de comer de todo un poco.

Ella asintió, aunque en el fondo sabía que ni siquiera podría probar de todo un poco. Y aunque le sorprendía un poco, sabía que Yamato vivió con su padre luego del divorcio; según Takeru, su padre no era el hombre más responsable del planeta, seguro Yamato aprendió a cocinar por no tener ninguna otra opción.

—Vamos, siéntate y come algo —señaló el rubio.

Ambos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer. Y después de algunos minutos, Hikari descubrió que Yamato no solo era un excelente cocinero, sino también era un pésimo conversador. El rubio se había sumido en un silencio insondable y pese a que ella esperaba algún tipo de conversación de su parte, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que debía ser ella quien comenzara la charla.

—Esto esta delicioso, no sabía que cocinaras también.

Y comentó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa de hablar, la idea de causar una mala impresión se cernía sobre ella; incluso temía que el rubio pudiera enfadarse con ella por algo que dijera y, no lo entendía con sinceridad. Ya había tratado con personas así, cerradas y algo taciturnas. Tal vez fuera el hecho de ser el mejor amigo de Taichi o el hermano mayor de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Lo hago desde pequeño, solía cocinar para mí y mi padre.

—Ya veo.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras. Observó al rubio quien permanecía concentrado en su plato, como si se esforzara por ignorarla.

—Tienes un bonito departamento —soltó, no sabiendo que más decir. —Aunque no noté ningún adorno de navidad.

El levantó la mirada y giró su cabeza observando lo que tenía a la vista. —Sinceramente, no me gusta esta época del año.

Afortunadamente supo controlarse. Ella no se caracterizaba por exaltarse o algo similar, pero el comentario del rubio le sorprendió en demasía. Sabía que Yamato era alguien serio y desinteresado pero jamás había escuchado que no le gustara la navidad.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó despacio, más curiosa que nunca.

Yamato, frente a ella, suspiró algo incómodo. —Simplemente no me gusta —Y volvió a sumirse en aquel mutismo que la desconcertaba en sobremanera.

Y de nueva cuenta, aquel silencio reinó sobre la mesa. Ella, desde su posición notaba perfectamente cuan turbado se encontraba Yamato. Pequeños gestos como alzar la mirada para después desviarla hacia cualquier otro punto de la habitación, mover los pies de manera nerviosa o incluso mantener la boca masticando a cada momento.

Yamato se hallaba incómodo y era debido a su presencia, eso era más que obvio. Ahora, viéndolo desde esta perspectiva, se sentía un poco mal. Seguramente su hermano había convencido a Yamato y este, para no parecer malo había aceptado no quedándole otra opción.

—Disculpa, no quiero molestarte y lamento en verdad que mi hermano te halla obligado.

Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia la habitación a recoger sus cosas ante la incrédula mirada del rubio. En verdad se sentía mal; jamás nadie se había sentido incomodo en su presencia o al menos, ella nunca lo había notado. Y por alguna razón desconocida, le dolía el hecho de que fuera una persona tan buena como él.

—¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó Yamato desde lejos.

Ella volteó la mirada. —Es obvio que mi presencia aquí te está incomodando —dijo con una sensación desconocida en la garganta, como si aquellas palabras que salían de su boca salieran con espinas y le lastimaran. —Saldré en unos minutos y buscare un hotel, no quiero molestarte más.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el levantándose de la mesa. —¿No te gustó la comida o hice algo malo?

Hikari lo observó desde su posición, preguntándose si aquel sujeto frente a ella solo actuaba para que no se fuera o si de verdad desconocía la razón.

—Te estoy incomodando —respondió ella ganándose una mirada incrédula. —Mi hermano debió haberte convencido, lo lamento en verdad.

—Taichi no me convenció de nada —respondió el sosteniéndole la mirada. —Me pidió un favor solamente.

—Pero lucias incomodo hace unos momentos.

—Ah, sobre eso —dijo desviando su mirada y rascando su mejilla, intentando ocultar un pequeño sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas y que ella claramente logró observar. —Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer ya que acabo de salir de vacaciones.

Tal vez fuera el tono inocente y tímido el que le hizo pensar que se veía sumamente tierno y la mención de hacer algo juntos lo que la puso nerviosa, pero la idea de irse de aquel departamento abandonó su cabeza en un parpadeo.

—¿Estarás aquí todo el día? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Sí, justamente me acaban de dar unos días de vacaciones —Hikari lo vio invitándola a sentarse nuevamente. —Eres nueva en la ciudad, Taichi me dijo que te gustaban los tours.

Ella sonrió en respuesta; había juzgado mal las acciones del chico, dándose cuenta que no todas las personas eran iguales y que Yamato no era el mejor ejemplo de persona común.

Aún faltaba mucho para conocerlo y sinceramente, aunque no conociera la razón de aquel pensamiento, quería conocerlo.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Salieron de la casa hacia eso del mediodía, el clima aún permanecía nublado y con una nevada ligera que bañaba los enormes rascacielos de blanco y alabastro. Pese al inclemente clima, las personas salían a realizar su día a día sin sentirse muy afectadas, las tiendas a los lados de la calle se encontraban abiertas con sus escaparates adornados con motivo navideños y ella no podía hacer más que sonreír.

Porque lo comprobaba de nueva cuenta. No importaba que la temperatura rallara los cuatro grados centígrados, la gente armada con gruesos abrigos y graciosos gorros salía de sus casas y sonreían con las mejillas arreboladas por el frio y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Justo como su rubio acompañante a quien solamente le faltaba el brillo alegre en sus ojos para equipararse a la multitud que les rodeaba.

—Aun no entiendo por qué no te gusta la navidad —dijo ella luego de caminar un par de cuadras.

—No me gusta la época, solo es un intento para vender todo más caro y odio el frio.

—Eso no es verdad —le miró frunciendo levemente el ceño. —En esta época las personas tienden a sonreír más, la alegría es contagiosa.

—Estás confundida… haces gestos así porque se les entumen los músculos de los cachetes por el frio.

Ella bufó molesta y resignada, incapaz de creer que existiera alguien que creyera esas ridiculeces. Y aunque le intrigaba mucho la razón del porque esa reticencia del rubio a celebrar estas grandiosas fechas, también agradecía su buena fortuna. Veía el lado positivo de su situación, estaba con un amigo o, compañero al menos, pero no estaba sola en una época donde el chiste era estar junto a la familia y los amigos. Tenía que agradecer por eso.

—Tampoco eso es cierto. Solo tienes que observar un poco a los demás.

Yamato hizo amago de hacer lo que decía pocos segundos después se sintió ignorada cuando su acompañante la dejó ahí en plena acera y entró a una tienda de música. Lo siguió adentro y lo observó viendo algunas guitarras eléctricas y otras acústicas. Tal vez Yamato podría decir todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no evitaba que sonriera de forma genuina cuando se trataba de su instrumento favorito.

Decidió explorar la tienda un poco más en lo que su amigo rubio terminaba de revisar aquellas guitarras. Se acercó hacia el área de discos y algunos reproductores. Tomó el primero que tenía a la mano y los colocó sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente la melodía de una guitarra se hizo escuchar, acompasada por lo que parecía una flauta o un clarinete. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, justo como a ella le gustaba sentir la música cuando se encontraba sola en casa. No había letras, solo una melodiosa tonada que le instaba a sonreír, a imaginarse un lugar más brillante y tranquilo, más alegre.

La canción terminó y ella abrió los ojos regresando a la realidad. Tomó la pequeña caja entre sus manos descubriendo que era un concierto de música instrumental. Le gustó, tal vez lo compraría en otro momento. La máquina de música cambio el disco y comenzó a sonar una melodía que ella desconocía por completo. Eran tambores, con un fondo de algo que parecían ser platillos y dos segundos después retiró los audífonos de sus oídos luego de escuchar una explosión de sonidos sin ton ni son, revueltos entre sí.

—Parece que no te gustó.

Ella volteó la mirada encontrándose con un sonriente Yamato. —La música electrónica no es de tu gusto, al parecer.

Ella giró hacia los audífonos donde aún se escuchaba aquella rara canción. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a colocarlos en su sitio. —No me pareció música.

—Pero lo es, como muchos otros géneros —concluyo invitándola a seguirle. —Te vi con la primera melodía, pareces disfrutar de la música instrumental.

Hikari asintió, observando como Yamato comenzaba a hablar de los distintos tipos de música, de los diferentes estilos y demás. Parecía que este era su mundo, muy distinto a unas cuantas horas atrás cuando desayunaban en la compañía del otro.

—Solo tienes que encontrarle el gusto —concluyó colocando unos audífonos sobre su cabeza. —Escucha.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos obedeciendo la orden muda del rubio, concentrándose en aquel ritmo hasta entonces desconocido para ella. Era pesado y algo fuerte, pero si se concentraba evocaba imágenes dentro de su mente.

—No lo imagines, siéntelo —escuchó a su oído.

Se enfocó en dejar su mente en blanco, ignorando cada pensamiento que llegaba a su mente, concentrándose única y exclusivamente en el ritmo que marcaba la melodía. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero sintió deseos de moverse, de seguir aquel ritmo con su cuerpo, con sus pies, de un lado a otro y antes de que siquiera su cerebro mandara la orden sintió el movimiento de su pie seguido del otro, después un movimiento de su cadera y cuando sintió el abdomen del rubio a sus espaldas, abrió los ojos sorprendida y azorada, solo para encontrarse detrás una divertida mirada azul detrás de ella. —Ese es el ritmo de una canción.

Decir que se moría de vergüenza era poco. ¡Se había dejado llevar y bailó en medio de un local frente al amigo de su hermano! Y ante la enorme sonrisa del rubio no supo que hacer. Volvió la vista hacia los lados, esperando ver más gente curiosa, pero la tienda estaba desierta con excepción de ellos dos. Regresó la mirada hacia donde estaba el rubio y sintió el calor aumentar en sus mejillas; la sonrisa blanca permanecía allí, tan brillante como siempre, completamente dirigida a ella y no sabía si aquel calor que se instauro en su cara y amenazaba con estallar era por la vergüenza o su cercanía.

—Los ritmos marcan el movimiento —explicó el cambiando la música. —Rock, metal, salsa, bachata, reggae entre muchos otros. Todos con sus diferencias en tonos y ritmos.

Ella no conocía mucho de música y no se consideraba con refinados gustos musicales pero, al menos para ella, la música clásica era lo mejor; no había nada que superara los ritmos lentos del violín o el piano.

—No me gustan del todo —dijo ella sinceramente ganándose una mirada impresionada del rubio. —Me gusta más la música lenta y tranquila, como el piano o el violín.

—La música clásica —concluyó. —Entonces debe gustarte Beethoven, Vivaldi, pero ¿no has escuchado a Tchaikovski o Rachmaninov? Pese a ser música clásica, no es para nada tranquila; de hecho, sus acordes son bastante rápidos.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse en realidad. Sabía que Yamato era un haz en la música, pero creí que su talento estaba englobado al rock; jamás se habría esperado que fuera un erudito en la música clásica.

—Sabes mucho de la música.

—No tanto, mi madre nos envió a mí y a mi hermano a clases de piano siendo niños. Takeru debe saber más ya que yo —dijo sonriendo, como si recordara aquellos momentos. —De hecho, solo recuerdo los nombres y algunas melodías.

Continuaron observando todo aquel repertorio musical, pero esta vez lo hicieron juntos. Ahí mismo pudo notar la gran diferencia. Yamato se sentía en confianza con cosas que conocía, opinaba y preguntaba más, incluso hacia comentarios esporádicos sobre sus conocimientos o gustos, algo que no sucedió por más tiempo que pasaran rodeados de silencio durante el desayuno.

Terminaron y salieron del lugar, un poco más relajados, cada uno con el nerviosismo olvidado. Ella caminaba cerca de él, observando las calles abarrotadas de gente y de vez en cuando, mirando de reojo a su rubio acompañante. Estaba tranquilo, con un poco más de confianza a su parecer, incluso podría adivinar una pequeña sonrisa adornando la comisura de sus labios.

Continuaron el pequeño tour, ya con Yamato hablando un poco más, haciéndole sonreír con cada una de las aventuras que le contaba. De la ocasión que se perdió cuando llegó por primera vez al país, de su dificultad con el idioma o la vez que se quedó dormido en un autobús y termino cerca de la costa.

Sin embargo, pese a que ambos parecían disfrutar la pequeña caminata había algo que a ella le llamaba fuertemente la atención. Era un detalle pequeño, minúsculo pero que, si se concentraba podía observarlo claramente en su rostro y expresiones. No lo conocía de mucho tiempo, pero creía poder identificar cuando se encontraba feliz o en calma y cuando esta aparente tranquilidad, era suplantada por algo parecido al desagrado.

Y podría jurar que era cuando tenían a algún Papá Noel cerca o cuando se encontraban con el típico grupo de nuños cantando villancicos sobre la acera. Y justo después de algunos metros, ya olvidado aquel asunto, volvía a su calma habitual, esa que apenas estaba comenzando a conocer.

—¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad? —preguntó ella de repente, entretenida y curiosa por todos esos cambios en su rostro en las últimas dos calles.

Él la observó detenidamente y ella se sintió pequeña. Sabía que la razón podía ser algo doloroso y aunque tuviera poco tiempo de conocerlo, no se sentía en plena confianza para que él se abriera a ella.

—Disculpa, no debí preguntar.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza, restándole importancia. —Descuida, simplemente todo me parece muy falso.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Era algo obvio a decir verdad; su mirada dirigida a cualquier otro lugar excepto su cara o aquel gesto de rascarse la nariz. Debía admitir que le dolía la desconfianza del rubio para con ella, pero también tenía en cuenta que jamás había entablado una gran amistad con él, a decir verdad, eran completamente desconocidos. No podía esperar que él se abriera a ella si ella no lo hacía primero.

—Nosotros disfrutamos mucho estas épocas —comenzó ella. —Aunque nuestro padre siempre está ocupado, se hace un espacio para estas fechas; mi hermano siempre llega a casa sin importar el lugar en el que se encuentre y todos tenemos una cena en compañía de la familia.

Él frenó y ella volteó la mirada extrañada. Lo vio a unos pasos detrás de ella, con los ojos parcialmente ocultos tras el flequillo rubio. Avanzó hasta el, preguntándose qué le sucedía tan de repente y cuando lo vio, entendió que tal vez la razón de Yamato para no querer la navidad no tenía nada que ver con los precios o estrategias de venta, sino con algo mucho más profundo y doloroso.

—Disculpa…—dijo sin saber que más decir, recordando aquel pequeño detalle que Takeru le confiara hace ya mucho tiempo.

Takeru y su hermano mayor fueron separados desde pequeños por el divorcio de sus padres; obligados a vivir separados por un continente, a no verse durante mucho tiempo. Y ella, sin proponérselo, había presumido que su familia se quería frente a él. Y se sintió tan tonta, se sintió tan cruel que quiso disculparse, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo.

—Descuida —respondió el comenzando a caminar. —No importa ya.

Y mientras el avanzaba sobre la acera, ella pudo notar que mentía, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano de ocultar aquellas emociones que danzaban libremente sobre sus ojos. Porque a pesar de no conocerlo, había descubierto su secreto: Yamato ocultaba muchas cosas, las guardaba dentro de sí para soportar el dolor en soledad, pero en sus ojos se mostraba la verdad a aquellos que podían leerlos.

Hikari aceleró su paso hasta alcanzarlo y colocarse a su lado. Fue su desliz el que le trajera aquel sufrimiento al rubio, y seria ella quien le devolviera la sonrisa una vez más. Así se le fuera la navidad y el año nuevo en el proceso.

Y sin notarlo, concentrada en sus planes, tomó su mano entre la suya, instándolo a seguirla una vez más.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Regresaron al anochecer, con la falta de aliento característica después de correr algunas manzanas debido a la intensa nevada que se cernía sobre la ciudad. Les había tomado desprevenidos y aunque durante la noche habían descendido un par de grados no creyeron que fuera a nevar.

—Si quieres puedes darte un baño y cambiarte —dijo el entrando a la cocina. —Prepararé algo.

—No te preocupes, yo hare algo; es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Entró a la cocina y se maravilló un poco al ver lo acomodada que se encontraba. A comparación con la cocina de su casa, aquella que siempre era invadida por Taichi quien dejaba todo desordenado a cualquier hora, este lugar brillaba por el orden y la limpieza.

—Puedes ir a tomar un baño, déjame a mí la cena.

Lo vio asentir algo dudoso y después irse hacia su recamara. Volvió a la mirada y se encontró de nueva cuenta con aquella gran cocina y la más grande pregunta de que podía hacerle al rubio para agradecerle su amabilidad.

Vamos, que ni siquiera conocía sus gustos.

Giró hacia el cuarto del rubio y vio la puerta cerrada. Lo más fácil era preguntarle sus gustos, pero también quería sorprenderlo un poco y no es que conociera muchos platillos, pero al menos podía desenvolverse bien en una cocina sin morir de hambre en el proceso.

¿Qué le gustaría? Se preguntó. Abrió las alacenas y sonrió divertida ante la falta de comida en el lugar. Cierto que Yamato era alguien muy ordenado, pero también pecaba un poco y no se salvaba de aquella desidia conocida en todos los hombres al momento de entrar en la cocina.

Parecía que haría un poco de pasta, ante la falta de cualquier otro ingrediente para hacer algo diferente. Sacó los ingredientes y colocó un poco de agua sobre la estufa, entusiasmada por la idea de sorprenderlo. Siquiera sabía si le gustaría, pero tenía esperanza de ver aquella sonrisa que mostró durante su paseo. Preparó, revolvió y sin darse cuenta y como era su costumbre en estas épocas, comenzó a tararear un villancico. Ni siquiera se lo proponía o se daba cuenta, es como aquellas sonrisas que se propagaban con más facilidad, era algo innato en ella, así como la alegría que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—¿Es alguna canción de la tienda? —preguntó Yamato al ingresar a la cocina.

—No, es "Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad".

—¿Cuál?

—Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad, es un villancico muy común. ¿No lo conoces?

—¿Debería? —preguntó el divertido por alguna razón. —Por cierto, tu pasta se está quemando.

Ella corrió hacia la estufa esperando que fuera una broma, pero aquella masa negra que parecía ser brea pareció saludarla no tuvo más remedio que desear ser tragada por la tierra. Su intento de sorprenderlo se había ido al traste con todo y la cena. Y cuando creyó que no podía sentir más vergüenza, la risa de Yamato se dejó escuchar en la cocina, tan fuerte y viva como jamás la había escuchado jamás.

No supo si enojarse por la práctica burla en su cara o hacerle caso a ese instinto que, junto a la risa de él, le instaba a comenzar a reír. Entonces, apegándose a su fiel creencia de que la risa se contagiaba más fácilmente en este clima, comenzó a reír a la par de rubio. Tal vez lo hilarante del asunto fuera el hecho de que un platillo tan sencillo se quemara o solo por estar acompañada de alguien como Yamato.

—Disculpa, creo que me deje llevar —dijo ella al final, en medio de unos espasmos por la risa y sosteniendo su estómago que dolía levemente. —Nunca me había sucedido.

El rubio continúo riendo un poco más antes de suspirar. —No te preocupes, me hiciste recordar buenos momentos.

—¿Si? ¿Cuáles? Si se puede saber.

Yamato sonrió al acercarse y tomar la pequeña olla para tirar su contenido. —Mi padre nunca aprendió a cocinar; normalmente era yo quien lo hacía y cuando él lo intentaba, generalmente ocurría esto.

Ella sonrió en respuesta. Tal vez la vida de Yamato y Takeru fue difícil por la separación de sus padres, pero aun así tuvieron buenos momentos como los que le contara Takeru hacía muchos años, como los que le contara Yamato en estos momentos.

—¿Te parece pedir algo? Creo que ya no tengo algo mas —se disculpó Yamato.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí, fue mi culpa.

El negó con un gesto de su mano retándole importancia. —No te preocupes ¿Te apetece un café y unas galletas?

Hikari asintió observando como él revolvía algunos trastos en los cajones inferiores. Le vio sonreír victorioso y ante su genuina sorpresa, sacó un frasco de café y una caja de galletas.

—¿Por qué tenías eso ahí? —preguntó.

—A veces ciertas personas vienen de visita y se comen mi despensa; tengo que cuidar lo valioso —respondió el preparando la bebida. —El café de Colombia es algo costoso, tengo que guardarlo para ocasiones especiales.

Sirvió la bebida caliente en una pequeña taza de porcelana y agregó una cucharada de azúcar. —Podría decirse que es mi especialidad. Ten, pruébalo.

Él le tendió la bebida y ella la recibió gustosa. Inhaló el aroma y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el suave olor que inundo sus fosas nasales. El café no era de sus bebidas favoritas, pero recordaba vagamente que había algunas buenas cafeterías en Odaiba que le gustaba visitar con sus amigas.

—Es delicioso —contestó después de probarlo. —No es amargo como los del aeropuerto.

—Claro que no, este es del bueno.

Ambos caminaron hacia la pequeña mesa donde tomaron asiento. Hacia algo de frio pese a la calefacción, pero la sensación de la pequeña taza en sus manos se sentía bien, incluso podía decir que se sentía cómoda en aquel momento. Le sorprendía un poco en realidad, apenas hace un día estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo para regresar a casa y ahora, debido a las inclemencias del tiempo, se hallaba en la casa de quien menos esperaba, compartiendo una bebida caliente y una charla entretenida. Ni siquiera recordó su vuelo durante la tarde y eso, aunque le intrigaba, en cierta parte de ella, le preocupaba.

—Parece que la tormenta acabara pronto.

Ella observó el ventanal donde pequeños copos de nieve caían suavemente, meciéndose en el viento. Yamato tenía razón, probablemente mañana los vuelos comenzarían a salir a primera hora y si quería regresar a casa a tiempo, tendría que salir al amanecer.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —preguntó ella antes de pensarlo siquiera. El la observó sorprendido por la pregunta y sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. —Digo, para que estés en la fiesta con todos.

Le vio sonreír suavemente y negar con la cabeza. Suspiró, sabía que daría esa respuesta a pesar de desconocer sus razones. Y aunque no quería, también sentía un poco de decepción dentro de sí; en el fondo de verdad quería que la acompañara.

—Disculpa, tengo pocos días de descanso.

Ella asintió comprendiendo. Contempló la noche fuera del departamento, los copos de nieve caer y la luz de la luna filtrándose por el gran ventanal. Y no supo porque razón, pero aquel espectáculo se le hizo lindo, como si aquello tan cotidiano fuera tan diferente en este lugar.

—No odio la navidad en si —dijo el de repente sacándola de su ensoñación. —O al menos no lo que se supone significa.

Ella guardó silencio al ver su mirada dirigida al exterior. Aquel azul que tantas veces vio cambiar a lo largo del día se había ensombrecido una vez más, nublado por aquellos recuerdos que seguramente quería olvidar.

—La detestaba porque me recordaba aquello que no tenía; me hacía rememorar buenos y mejore tiempos, personas que había perdido.

Hikari lo observó ahí, sentado frente a ella. Yamato no era alguien que contara sus problemas o se abriera con tanta facilidad; se sorprendía mucho que lo hiciera con ella. Pero también sabía muy bien que sufría, lo podía ver en su mirada opacada por el dolor. Alguien alguna vez le dijo que la verdad dolía y ahora, en este momento más que nunca, podía decir que era verdad.

—Todas las familias se reunían y yo me encontraba solo, preparando una pequeña cena para mí porque papa se encontraba trabajando.

Ella estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de él entre la suya. Él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió suavemente. —Ya tiene mucho tiempo, no importa ahora.

Él retiró su mano y ella sintió el vacío frio que las manos masculinas dejaron entre las suyas. Hikari desvió la vista, arrepintiéndose en el acto de su acción. Seguramente fue algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, sobretodo viniendo de una desconocida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —susurró apenas.

—Desde los seis años hasta los dieciocho más o menos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella. No sabía siquiera por que aquellas dos palabras salieron de su boca. Sabía que de nada serviría, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Esa era la incógnita. Yamato había estado solo en gran parte de su vida y nadie había hecho nada por él; incluso en el Digimundo, cuando logró reunirse con su hermano, fueron presa de muchas creaturas que pusieron en peligro sus vidas. De hecho, recordaba varios momentos donde el rubio salvó a su pequeño hermano e incluso en varias ocasiones protegió a los demás, incluyendo la vez que recibió la flecha de Angewomon directamente en el pecho.

—Siento que —comenzó. —Alguien debería hacerlo.

El sonrió una vez más y ella fue testigo de aquel brillo que en contadas ocasiones inundó la mirada azul. No sabía sus pensamientos, no conocía la razón de su sonrisa, pero si podía sentir una gran calidez en aquella mirada que tanta curiosidad le causaba.

—Gracias —susurró el antes de levantarse. —Creo que ya es algo tarde. Deberías descansar, yo limpiare todo aquí.

Ella asintió en respuesta, intentando verlo a los ojos, donde sabía que de nueva cuenta aquel brillo habría desaparecido.

—Descansa —respondió con la cabeza gacha dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas se preguntó la razón de su desasosiego. Aquella sensación de opresión en el pecho la ahogaba y no conocía la causa. Dejo caer su peso sobre la puerta de madera, perdiéndose en la blancura del techo de la habitación.

Yamato había estado solo hasta ese momento pero ¿no la navidad se trataba de hacer buenas acciones para hacer a todos felices? Sería difícil pero, ella podría ayudarlo, ¿no? Ella podría brindarle aquella navidad que a él por tanto tiempo se le había negado.

Si, estaba segura de que podría hacerlo.

 **~CONTINUARA~**

 **Listo, ¿que les pareció? Creo que los otros dos capítulos serán mejores o al menos eso espero. ¡Jacque-kari espero que te siga gustando y no te decepciones!**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


	3. Un toque de magia

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, lo prometido es deuda. Durante los anteriores vimos todo desde el punto de vista de la pequeña Hikari, ahora, para darme el gusto, veremos el único capitulo desde el punto de vista de Yamato. En lo personal, me identifico mas con el que con Hikari.**

 **Este fic es para _jacque-kari_ , por el "Intercambio Navideño" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon** no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y empresas Bandai, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 **Resumen:** _"Hikari adora la navidad, Yamato evita por todos los medios recordarla. Para ella es recordar felicidad, para el es recordar tristeza; para ella es magia, para el será, con su ayuda, algo mas que soledad."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Un toque de magia**

Dio la que calculaba como la onceava o doceava vuelta que daba sobre el incómodo sillón. Volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche y vio con algo de aprensión que marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Soltó un suspiro frustrado al saber que esta sería probablemente la segunda noche sin dormir como deseaba.

Desde que se recostara en el sofá de su sala con las mejores intenciones de dormir, el sueño se había esfumado de su ser; de hecho, apostaba su trabajo a que el insomnio se debía a aquella chica de cabello castaño que descansaba sobre su cama en lugar de a la incomodidad que atacaba su columna y seria la responsable de la lumbalgia de toda la semana.

Pero Hikari, la invasora, se había adueñado de una buena parte de su mente. Y lo peor era que, con una facilidad sorprendente le hacía hablar como si fuera su terapeuta o psicólogo sin la mayor dificultad, algo que nunca nadie había logrado, ni siquiera Takeru.

Y toda aquella travesía comenzó con la llamada de Taichi hace dos días. Había estado tan ocupado con las evaluaciones físicas y psicológicas, los entrenamientos y su trabajo de medio tiempo como compositor que simplemente no tenía cabeza para más; sin embargo, la llamada de Taichi le tomó por sorpresa en ese momento y sin siquiera poner atención a sus palabras respondió afirmativamente aceptando que la hermanita pequeña de su atolondrado amigo se quedara en su casa un par de días.

Cabe decir que pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Desafortunadamente la idea de hablar con Taichi y decirle que todo había sido un malentendido estaba descartada. Decirle eso sería muy maleducado y probablemente a esas horas ya le habría comentado a su hermana. Incluso, bien podría estar en camino en esos momentos.

Recordó haber salido temprano para poder acomodar su departamento de tal manera que se viera algo decente, cosa que fue relativamente fácil ya que era una persona muy ordenada. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo en su carrera, ya que su gran amigo le comunicó que Hikari llegaría ese mismo día, sin referir alguna hora especifica. Cabía decir que ese día le ardieron los músculos de las piernas debido al trayecto que tuvo que recorrer.

Llegó con el alivio en el cuerpo al no verla en la puerta de su hogar. Preparó y limpió lo más que pudo, esperando al menos estar presentable. Esperó pacientemente a que ella se dignara a aparecer y cuando creyó que no llegaría y que encontró algún otro sitio donde hospedarse salió a cenar.

Claro que dejo su llave con la recepcionista del edificio, solo por si fuera necesario. Aunque de verdad no creía que fuera a llegar a altas horas de la noche.

Grande fue su error al darse cuenta que Alice (la recepcionista) era una cotilla de primera. No solo le había dado la llave de su departamento, sino que se había dado el gusto de hacer comentarios indebidos a su espalda para con la castaña. Claro que eso se lo informo apenas llegara al edificio.

Subió cada uno de los peldaños como si de un condenado avanzase hacia la horca, con la sensación de una tonelada en cada una de sus piernas y el tiempo detenido a su alrededor. Sinceramente no sabía a qué le temía o porque aquel sentir le invadía, pero Alice era una cotilla de primera y podía haberle dicho a su invitada miles de cosas con respecto a su vida, ya fuera laboral, sentimental e incluso sexual. Eso de no tener amigos y refugiarse en la primera chica atractiva que encontrara le trajo una pesada factura y ahora, quien hace algunos años fue algo más que su amiga, se había convertido, para bien, en su confidente; alguien que hablaba hasta el punto de volverse molesta, pero que al fin de cuentas daba, de vez en cuando, buenos consejos.

Y justo cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, la poca valentía que reunió se esfumó. No le tenía miedo a la hermana de su mejor amigo ni mucho menos, pero jamás una fémina como "ella" había pisado su departamento. De hecho, la idea de que a la castaña le pareciese de mal gusto la sobria decoración de su hogar le pesaba en la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta resignado a la idea de que era impensable no entrar siendo ese su departamento y para su sorpresa halló las luces apagadas. Observó el lugar sin notar algún indicio de su invitada más que algunos platos recién lavados en la cocina y la puerta de su habitación cerrada.

Recordaba haber escrito aquella carta que reposara sobre el comedor unas horas atrás. La había redactado con la mayor prisa posible debido al nerviosismo. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba que contenía dicho papel.

Más le valía no haber puesto alguna tontería.

La idea de tocar la puerta apareció en su cabeza con una fuerza abrumadora, lo recordaba bastante bien. Quiso convencerse de que era por la mera cortesía de presentarse aunque más que nada, lo que deseaba era verla, como si algo más que la sola curiosidad le picara las manos. Quería verla y notar si había cambiado tanto como su hermano menor había mencionado.

Obviamente rechazó la idea. Se habría visto bastante indebido despertarla a media noche para decirle algunas cuantas babosadas. De hecho, seguro ni siquiera podría hilar más de dos o tres oraciones debido al nerviosismo.

Pero, en el fondo sabía que no era el típico nerviosismo que le invadía al hablar con una chica atractiva. Después de todo, pese a que él no se relacionaba demasiado con el sexo femenino, si había tenido varias citas en el pasado y jamás tuvo problemas de ese tipo. Sin embargo y por alguna razón, apenas imaginarla ahí, le hacía sentirse nervioso, como si no supiera que hacer o decir.

Y por esa misma razón había pasado la noche anterior en vela, pensando en las mil y un razones que podría tener para sentir todo aquel revuelo de emociones que lo convertían en un adolescente enamorado.

Sonrió. Recordaba perfectamente el brinco que dio en el sillón cuando esas dos palabras invadieron su mente. La vergüenza, la timidez, el nerviosismo, la ansiedad; todas aquellas emociones que le invadieron cuando era joven se habían presentado y la posibilidad de estar "enamorado" se volvió más tangible.

Afortunadamente, una noche despierto y dos tazas de café bien cargadas fueron suficiente para alejar esa horrorosa idea. No quería saber cómo se lo tomaría Taichi si siquiera se llegara a enterar de la línea de pensamientos que había recorrido la noche anterior.

Pero debía admitir, al fin de cuentas, que el día había sido bastante entretenido. Desde el momento en que decidiera levantarse y preparar el desayuno. De hecho, si era bastante sincero, incluso se había preocupado un poco de la hora a la cual se levantaba la chica; tal vez estaba acostumbrada a madrugar como él o incluso podía parecerse a su hermano y dormir hasta medio día. Independientemente de sus cavilaciones y hasta cierto punto excesivas preocupaciones, había hecho un desayuno acorde a su habilidad. No es que fuera modesto ni nada, de hecho, se consideraba bastante bueno en algunos ámbitos y uno de ellos, era la cocina.

Huevos por ahí, panqueques por allá, un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con mantequilla que tuvo que hacer a la antigua por que prestó su tostadora. En resumen, era bastante claro que la pequeña Hikari tendría de donde escoger y el, probablemente, terminaría acabándose todo.

La había llamado con unos leves toques a la puerta. Escuchó a lo lejos la regadera y la vaga imagen de un cuerpo femenino bajo la ducha atravesó su cerebro como una metralla. Y aunque luchó cuanto pudo, aquella imagen no lo abandono hasta varias horas después cuando pudo distraerse con otros menesteres.

Recordó haber sonreído con suficiencia cuando la vio sorprenderse por el desayuno preparado. La invitó a sentarse y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo que ni siquiera había llegado a pensar. Normalmente, cuando dos personas comparten algún desayuno, tienden a charlar, algo que no se le daba del todo bien, menos aun cuando un inusitado nerviosismo sin razón aparente invadía su cuerpo dándole la capacidad de hablar de un pez.

Claro que notó el gran esfuerzo de la chica por sacarle conversación y se sintió algo patético por eso. Pero no podía hacer nada, de por si era alguien callado y ahora la preocupación de decir algo que pudiera reventar aquella burbuja de comodidad se alzaba sobre sí. Hasta que habló de la navidad.

Sabía que era algo inmaduro de su parte conservar ese viejo disgusto hacia una época que en nada tenía que ver su situación. Incluso podría ser, más que nada, alguna vieja excusa para ausentarse de las fiestas y hacer algo más productivo como tocar música o trabajar. Lo cierto es que jamás se preocupó por arreglar o enfrentarse a ese pequeño desperfecto injustificado; aunque tampoco le hubo interesado demasiado.

Pero cuando ella sacó a relucir ese tema, tuvo miedo. No por recordar su dolorosa infancia en una familia rota al lado de un padre despreocupado y excesivamente trabajador, sino porque, cuando la gente se enteraba de ello, siendo chico o grande, su mirada cambiaba en demasía y cada uno de sus pensamientos sobre él, se convertían por arte de magia, en la lástima que se dirige hacia un niño desamparado. Y no importaba que él tuviera doce, dieciocho o veinticinco años, todo el mundo lo veía como un pequeño crio lloroso que se lamentaba no tener a sus padres con él, y lo odiaba.

" _¿Por qué?"_ había preguntado ella. Y aunque la idea de contarle su historia estuvo presente, al final respondió con evasivas. No quería explicar aquella vergonzosa razón que se arraigó en él desde hace tanto tiempo, después de todo, era algo infantil y caprichoso y, aunque él lo supiera claramente, no lo podía evitar.

También, recordó como ella mencionó el sentirse mal debido a su incomodidad. Debía admitir que Hikari era una persona observadora. Si, era obvio que se sentía incómodo en su presencia, pero no era por "ella", al menos no únicamente. Siempre se sintió incomodo al estar con una persona que no conocía plenamente y compartir un desayuno, algo tan cotidiano y tan… intimo, le hacía sentirse así.

Sin embargo supo arreglarlo, cediéndole una invitación para pasear por la gran ciudad que era Nueva York. De hecho, tenía que admitir que tuvo miedo en ese momento. El rostro de Hikari se había convertido en una clara muestra de tristeza y decepción; seguramente era una persona que, al contrario de él, no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y su posible rechazo la había tomado por sorpresa de una horrible manera.

Salieron ese mismo día en la mañana, sin importarles el clima que hacia fuera del departamento. Y no es que el fuera alguien que gustara de salir, ¡todo lo contrario! Prefería mil veces quedarse en su cuarto, cubierto de frazadas hasta la cabeza y ver televisión. Su cabello no podía permanecer arreglado con el fuerte viento y sus mejillas y nariz se coloreaban de un vergonzoso tono rojo que solo hacía que la gente se burlase de su pálida piel.

Y pese a su odio a salir en días fríos, la sonrisa no lo abandonó durante todo el camino al lado de la chica castaña. De hecho y si era sincero consigo mismo, no le importó en absoluto ninguno de sus anteriores pensamientos.

Aunque claro, descubrió también que la castaña era demasiado curiosa. Al parecer la duda de su desagrado por la navidad perduró desde el desayuno y no abandonó su cabeza durante todo el trayecto. De algún modo, esperó que ella volviera a hacerle esas preguntas y, de igual manera, se había preparado con las respuestas más inverosímiles que pudo pensar; obviamente ella no creyó ni una sola de sus palabras, por lo que tuvo que huir hacia esa tienda de música.

Debía admitir que el plan era distraerla o al menos, hacerse el desentendido viendo algún instrumento cualquiera. Ella lo siguió dentro y pronto la observó distraerse con algunas canciones de muestra. Por un momento no paró de observarla, notando un cambio en cada una de sus facciones.

Ahora, mientras se hallaba recostado en el incómodo de su sofá y mirando la nevada que caía en el exterior, pudo apreciar por completo aquella imagen que capturó su atención en esa pequeña tienda de música.

Durante su vida había visto y conocido a infinidad de personas; todas y cada una de ellas mostrando una infinidad más de emociones y expresiones por diferentes sucesos que afectaban sus vidas de una manera colosal. Pero jamás, en toda su vida, vio una expresión tan dulce y genuina en una persona. Ni siquiera en esas revistas o famosas películas donde actores y actrices mostraban los lados más humanos de la historia.

Pero nunca algo como aquella paz que transmitía el rostro de Hikari al cerrar los ojos y sonreír, dejándose llevar por la música a un mundo alejado de la realidad y rodeado de felicidad.

Hikari era una chica atractiva, incluso desde pequeña cuando la conoció estando en secundaria. Esbelta, de piel clara y a la luz del sol bañada en un toque de canela; con los cabellos cortos y castaños, siempre ondeando al viento en una danza que se ganaba la atención de todos a su alrededor, incluyendo la de él. Y sus ojos castaños siempre embebidos de aquella bondad que la caracterizaba, bañados de una luz que simplemente era imposible ignorar.

Y solo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de todo aquello que su subconsciente grabó a fuego en su retina, como si fuera un tesoro guardado para lo más profundo de su ser, para protegerlo de ese horrible descubrimiento del que ahora, para su mala suerte, era consciente.

Hikari era la chica más hermosa que había conocido.

Fue ahí cuando notó también algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Una ligera agitación en su pecho, acompañada de esa sensación caliente en sus mejillas; una calidez que lo recorría de pies a cabeza con solo verla y una inmensa incertidumbre al darse cuenta de todo lo que ella podía producirle sin saberlo.

La vio abrir los ojos cuando la canción terminó y pese a que aún conservaba algo de aquella calidez dentro de sí, sonrió divertido al ver otro de los muchos posibles cambios en su rostro, uno que no había visto hasta este entonces. Una mueca de desagrado adornó su cara al escuchar algo que no le gustó en absoluto.

Hablaron de algunos tipos de música, de sus gustos y preferencias, e instándola a probar algo desconocido para ella, la alentó a dejarse llevar por la melodía, a que su cuerpo actuara de acuerdo a los ritmos de su corazón acompasados por la música.

Y el resultado sería algo que jamás en su vida podría olvidar.

Hikari, inocentemente se había dejado llevar, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, comenzando a disfrutar la melodía, moviendo sus pies al compás y después, en un inesperado sentimiento, sus caderas. Fueron solo segundos hasta que ella hiciera contacto con él, pero no necesito más para grabar aquella danza seductora y provocativa que inconscientemente hacia frente a sus ojos.

Y lo peor fue haber deseado alejarse para que ella no lo notara y diera por finalizado aquel baile que le torturaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Porque lo admitía. Aquella mezcla de una seducción inusitada, oculta debajo de toda esa inocencia y ternura había hecho estragos en su interior. Y cuando ella giró hacia él, encontrándola a solo escasos centímetros de su persona, con las mejillas sonrojadas y pupilas dilatadas en una faceta que no sabía cómo explicar, sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Claro que ello habría sido una escena merecedora de un Oscar, pero tan bien, digna de una gran bofetada.

Sin embargo la magia terminó y el no pudo hacer más que sonreír, intentando ignorar lo mejor posible aquel cumulo de emociones que amenazaba con explotarle dentro del pecho. Necesitó mucha concentración y toda su fuerza de voluntad y fueron, de hecho, todos aquellos discos los que le brindaron una salvación.

La música de piano y sus diferentes intérpretes fueron el salvavidas de aquel infructuoso momento y después de ello, ella volvió a sacar a relucir aquel tema de su reticencia a celebrar las fechas decembrinas. Literalmente, había pasado del fuego a la sartén y, siendo sinceros, el tema de la navidad era menos escabroso que sentir aquellas insanas ganas de probar sus labios y perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños.

Había respondido con evasivas, intentando evitar decir la verdad una vez más. Y cuando hizo aquel comentario sobre las navidades sobre su familia, por un instante creyó que sentiría alguna clase de dolor o envidia por su gran vida familiar y, en contra de todo aquello, se sintió alegre por ella.

Ningún niño merecía pasar una navidad solo, menos niños tan especiales como Hikari y Takeru. Pudo no haber tenido la mejor de las infancias, pero estaba seguro que jamás se sentiría mal por saber que ella tuvo una feliz niñez.

Y cuando tomó su mano entre la suya, la miró dudoso, preguntándose la razón de tan repentina acción. Ella le sonrió de nueva cuenta y aunque a muchos les pareciera una sonrisa normal, él pudo notar algo más en su enorme sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas o en el brillo de sus ojos.

Le estaba dando fuerzas, sin saber que ya lo había hecho desde el momento en que llegara.

Después de aquello, todo transcurrió con mayor facilidad. Ambos conversaban un poco más y el silencio que de vez en cuando aparecía era cómodo, superfluo de una agradable manera, como no se había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pasearon por la ciudad, compraron algunos postres y vieron muchos espectáculos que, de haber sido con otra persona, no le habrían llamado la atención. Podría decir incluso que se había divertido mucho de una manera que él no creía posible.

Cuando regresaron a su departamento ella se había ofrecido a hacer la cena. No sabía porque aceptó tal proposición, si fue por aquel sentimiento cálido que le invadió al escucharla hablar tan familiarmente o fue por la mera curiosidad de saber que cocinaría. Esperaba que fuera solo la curiosidad inherente de verla preparar la cena en su pequeña cocina y no un indicio de lo que podía ser un maravilloso futuro al lado de ella.

El baño con agua fría siguió a aquella línea de pensamientos. Recordaba haber golpeado la pared con los puños desnudos (aun le dolía, de hecho) al darse cuenta de lo que la sola imagen de ella le había llevado a imaginar. Era simplemente increíble que alguien como él, con la simple presencia de una chica, se sintiera así; tan perdido, tan confundido, tan feliz y al mismo tiempo, tan abatido.

Estuvo durante varios minutos debajo de la regadera, sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo en un vano intento de olvidar por unos segundos aquella imagen que se negaba a abandonarlo. Y sin poder evitarlo, la idea de acercársele se hacía más atractiva a cada instante y, al mismo tiempo, rechazaba aquella idea por lo inseguro que era. Hikari era luz; sociable, amable, cariñosa, alegre, parlanchina, sonriente ¿y él? Él era todo lo contrario. No habría equilibrio en una relación así, sin contar el hecho de que era mayor que ella por más de 4 años.

—Eres estupendo Yamato —se dijo a si mismo quitándose las mantas y sentándose en el sillón. —Definitivamente siempre escoges a las chicas más difíciles que puede haber.

Y sin embargo, también tenía que aceptar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al recordar la divertida escena de la cocina y el espagueti quemado, así como cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado en estos dos días. Porque gracias a ella todo había sido diferente; desde una salida a la ciudad, una visita a la tienda de música o la manera misteriosa en que una cena arruinada que se convirtió en la charla de dos corazones que, desde hace mucho tiempo deseaban hablar.

Ella fue la primer persona a quien confesó una parte de su pasado que mantuvo oculta por la vergüenza y, aunque tal vez el escucharlo no sería considerado una acción muy relevante, para el había sido una acción tan liberadora que podía sentirse en paz con aquella vida de soledad y esa parte de sí que a veces temía volviese a resurgir en aquellas noches de soledad. Tal vez fue su sonrisa, su amabilidad y cariño; incluso podía haber sido su luz o su toque.

Un toque tan especial que poseía en sus ojos, sus labios, sus dedos y su ser. Un toque mágico que hacía a los demás brillar con una luz que se creían imposibles de poseer.

Y aquí estaba él, sonriendo alegre en una noche nevada, rodeado de oscuridad y brillando con tal intensidad que por primera vez no le importaba demasiado.

Y aquel sentimiento cálido que llenaba su pecho era fiel de ese pequeño toque de magia.

 **~CONTINUARA~**

 **¿Y bien? Sinceramente quise plasmar como Yamato vio esos días y que tanto le afecto la presencia de Hikari en su vida. Creo que lo logre.** **Gracias Jacque-kari por comentar, esto es para ti. Espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, cuídate mucho, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros**


End file.
